


The Shadow of his prey

by Notsalony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Forced Nudity, M/M, Multi, Other, Public Nudity, Sex Toys, Slytherin!Theo, Spanking, Stripping, Teen Wolf/Harry Potter, gryffindor!Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott’s returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time, not as a student, but as Professor McCall, Professor of Sex and Sexuality.  He’s a little nervous because, his long time boyfriend is also returning to the school, but as a seventh year student.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Dean Thomas, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	The Shadow of his prey

**Author's Note:**

> I originally thought this was Sceo back to school, I found out it’s in fact Steo back to school… so I figured why let a good idea die?

Scott wasn’t sure what he expected when he got his letter. He knew he’d been up for the job, and he’d hoped it would be the animal husbandry course now that Hagrid was retiring. What he hadn’t expected when he opened the letter was that McGonagall had chosen him to be the Sex and Sexuality teacher, a new course to be offered this year. He’d blushingly went to visit Theo the night he got the letter and had to tell his boyfriend that he’d be his sex ed teacher in a few weeks.

Theo had cackled and enjoyed the idea of asking all sorts of embarrassing questions of Scott in front of the other students. Students who were going to remember Scott being a seventh year just last year. Scott dreaded that. Dreaded what it would take to make the students respect him. But most of all he dreaded getting up in front of the class to talk about sex.

He wasn’t exactly repressed; he and Theo had a healthy enough sex life. But he also didn’t openly talk about the things he liked in bed. Though maybe that was the point. The students needed to learn that it wasn’t a bad thing to like sex and something about not doing it in a way that damaged themselves and others.

So he’d packed up what he thought he needed for class and left earlier in the day to arrive before the train would take Theo off to the school. He was shown into his quarters, and shown where his class room would be. Not a bad location, just down stairs, across from the room of doom and right between the secret path to the kitchen and a direct path to the court yards.

It wasn’t hard to find and it gave him a way to get snacks in between classes. So that was always a good thing. And it had a couple hidden compartments that he knew of because he’d once used this very room to hide in when he and Theo had been making out and Filtch had been on the prowl.

He was busy tiding up the class room, flicking his wand every little bit to make things go in their proper place. Scott like most werewolves preferred a Rowen wood wand with a tuff of werewolf fur and a unicorn mane hair as it’s core. It spoke to his dual nature as a werewolf, and having turned out to be a true alpha had meant he had to have even more of a dual nature inside his own pack. Several of whom were going to be his students this year. He quietly collapsed at his deck and wondered, not for the first time, just what the hell he’d done that had made McGonagall think this was remotely a good idea.

“You okay Scott?” Neville poked his head in.

“Yeah… just lamenting that I said yes.” He leaned back in his chair.

“Eh, the first class is always the hardest. But at least you don’t have to contend with people being awe struck about the whole war thing.” Neville sighed. He’d filled out a lot since he’d left school and become the Herbology teacher here, but he was how Scott had remembered him for the last seven years. He smiled at the teacher that had helped him and the other werewolf children learn and adapt to their changing bodies.

“How do you do it?”

“What?” Neville glanced at him.

“Be so bloody amazing?” Scott chuckled before straightening up in his chair.

“I’m not amazing.”

“You taught me how to control my wolf, how to commune with it. You helped all of us.”

“I’ll tell you the truth, the summer when you and some of the others were attacked, I’d taken an annex course with some local druids. I started my training as an Emissary that summer but figured I’d have years before I had to put any of that to use.” Neville leaned against the door frame. “Instead, three months into my training I realized you were a werewolf, and that some of the others in your pack were as well. I don’t think any of you had the faintest clue that you weren’t hiding it very well.”

“Oh, we sucked at it.” Scott smirked.

“And don’t even get me started on Theo.” Neville pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What’d my lovable idiot do this time?” Scott blushed.

“He tried for months to make me think he was just a sleep walking nudist… and not a chimera who could take full wolf form.” Neville shook his head. “I must have caught him out of bed, completely buck naked a dozen times that first month.”

“That sounds like Theo.” Scott sighed.

“But not a bad ass… and that body…” Neville grinned.

“I didn’t think teachers were allowed to look…” Scott blushed then.

“Oh we look. We just don’t act on it. I mean hell, I’m in a relationship with Dean and we’re pretty lively on our own.”

“Wait… you and Professor Thomas?” Scott blinked owlishly at him.

“Didn’t realize we were dating did you?” The smirk on Neville’s face was enough to make Scott realize he’d missed a lot when it came to his teachers.

“No.”

“Yeah started after the war when we came back to have a proper seventh year. And then we got asked back a year or so later. Me to teach Herbology and him to teach Magical Technology. McGonagall knew we were an item, and she gave us quarters that are kinda close to one another…” Neville smiled again. “I mean, have you guessed why your quarters are down here so near the Slytherin dorms?”

“theo…” Scott blushed.

“She’d rather not have him ‘sleep walking’ all the way up to a tower.” Scott closed his eyes, fuck he hadn’t even thought about how they’d continue while they were at school.

“Anyways, I came to get you for the feast.”

“Okay, I think I’m good in here for tonight.” Scott flicked his wand and set the last few things before locking the class behind him and heading out to follow Neville over to the door that would lead them into the staff room.

“Hey babe.” Dean walked up and kissed his boyfriend before turning to Scott who was standing there with his mouth open a little. “Never seen two men kissing McCall?” Dean grinned at him.

“I’m not usually watching when Theo and I do it.” He shrugged.

“Well one perk of this arrangement is he’ll not be snogging you senseless in the back of the joint classes this year.” Dean chuckled, showing that he’d seen them kiss a lot over the last few years.

“sorry.” His sheepish smile showing he wasn’t that sorry, only sorry about being caught so often.

“Eh, you’ll get time, you just have to be careful not to show any favoritism towards him.”

“Yeah… he’s already said he’s going to be a little shit in my class.” Scott sighed.

“My suggestion, be creative with your detentions.” Neville grinned.

“Oh?”

“Oh yeah, I like to make the punishment fit the crime.” Dean chimed in.

“Is that why I had build that isolation field in detention?” Scott blushed.

“You were kinda all over Theo… I figured building a complex rune box that hides you from people seeing you all the time… might teach you that maybe not everyone wanted to watch you snog Theo.”

“You have a point.” Scott nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Anyways, we’ll be heading up in a sec. Mingle, these aren’t terrifying teachers now, they’re your peers.” Neville patted him on the shoulder. “Because in the future, you’re going to have to lean on them. Believe me, you’ll want to spend time in staff room ranting about students.”

“We weren’t that bad…” Scott couldn’t believe they’d ever been bad enough to make a teacher snap in here.

“Uh huh…” Dean smirked.

“What?”

“There’s a few teachers you might want to approach with a bottle of fire whiskey before you try talking to them…”

“Really?” Scott frowned.

“Yep.” Dean pointed to a couple teachers that were glaring at Scott from the corner.

“shit.”

“Yep.”

“I’ll have to stock up on fire whiskey.” Scott made a mental note before they both patted him on the shoulder and headed out to talk to their own friends among the other teachers leaving Scott to awkwardly move around and listen in on other people’s conversations, giving his opinions as he had things to say here and there, and was surprised when people listened and were glad to hear his input. It was strange to be considered an adult now. But by the time they went up to the high table, he felt a lot better about his place on the staff.

Sitting at the high table he could see his friends down on the Gryffindor table and smiled at them before he turned to the Slytherin table and noticed Theo was blushing and sitting there with his head down. Something had happened and he wasn’t trying to catch Scott’s eyes.

“what’s wrong?” Scott asked under his breath and Theo glanced at him.

“talk later.” He muttered and shook his head slightly.

“the room with the big closet, same password.” Scott nodded and Theo did as well before they both set about enjoying the welcome toast by McGonagall. Scott stood when she introduced him and explained that he’d be teaching their Sex and Sexuality course. There was a soft applauds and then he sat down. The meal was marked with a low rumble of conversations while they got their fill and then the prefects lead the way to the houses and the teachers headed off to enjoy their last free night for a while.

Scott walked down to where his class room was and noticed the rune that he’d put over the door to tell him if anyone snuck in was showing Theo was inside. He tapped the handle of the door with his wand and muttered the password to make the door pop open and walked in to find Theo sitting at his desk, his face in shadows.

“So what happened?”

“Matt had a few _thoughts_ about what it means to be teacher’s pet.” Theo blushed.

“Oh?”

“He might have said he figured I’d be the practice dumb you show all the _fun_ sexual moves on…” Theo blushed darker as he looked away.

“And?”

“He said at least we know Gryffindors won’t have an automatic win this year.” Theo looked like he was close to tears.

“And what’d the jack ass say that made you want to hide your face from me?”

“You’re not going just pass me because we’re sleeping together… right?” Theo looked up and the pain there made Scott’s heart ache.

“No. If you fuck up, you’ll earn your marks just the same as always.” Scott hugged his younger boyfriend to him. “And fuck Matt. He’s a moron who doesn’t understand the world doesn’t revolve around him.”

“so do I get some insider heads up on quizzes…?” Theo bit his lip trying not to laugh in an attempt to stop himself from crying.

“Absolutely not. If anything I’d feed you the wrong information.” Scott pulled back and smiled.

“Asshole.” Theo mumbled.

“Yeah, I have one of those. You had your tongue buried in it yesterday.” Theo blushed at that. “And trust me. When you talk out in class or say something rude there, I will respond in kind.”

“But you’re the teacher now…”

“That just means I get to publicly discipline you.” Scott leaned in, whispering in Theo’s ear before he put his hand on Theo’s chest. “And if I _really_ want to… I can assign you to have a bare ass spanking to _punish_ you in front of everyone.”

“shit….” Theo’s voice shook.

“Getting hard?” Scott smirked.

“yes sir.” Theo looked up at his Alpha and let his eyes go amber.

“Then you should take those trousers off… you have some _penance_ to serve.” Scott grinned as he walked to his desk and sat down behind it. Theo started to move to the door. “I didn’t tell you to lock the door.”

“But…”

“If someone walks by they’re going to see a _lot_ of flesh.” Scott smirked as he put his feet up on his desk and smirked. “In fact, why don’t you leave all your clothes right there and come over here and _take_ your _punishment_.” Scott’s hand was groping himself through his trousers as Theo blushed and undid and removed everything but his tie. He knew how Scott felt about the green and silver tie that he left around his neck and padded naked up to his boyfriend who was sitting behind the desk until he was standing next to Scott waiting.

“Assume the position.” Theo nodded and went over Scott’s lap, a warm hand rubbing his ass before spanking.

_SMACK_

“FUCK….”

“Language Mr. Raeken.” Scott spanked him again and again, his hand falling and raining blows down on Theo’s ass that he was sure would leave a mark. His status as alpha meant his betas would feel any wounds he inflicted longer than normal, even with werewolf healing. He paused and started working his hand against the crimson flesh of Theo’s ass.

“sir…?” Theo panted.

“You’re close, aren’t you?”

“yes sir.” Theo nodded, swallowing hard.

“Then we should do something about that…” Scott pulled something out of a drawer and before Theo could wonder what the hell Scott was up to, Scott put the thick dildo to his hole and with a quiet spell lubed both it and Theo up before shoving it balls deep into Theo’s ass.

“HOLY SHIT!” Theo groaned, his body spasming.

“Language Mr. Raeken.”

“yes sir…” Theo panted.

“Now… let’s go over how you’ll behave in my classroom tomorrow.” Scott brought his hand down to spank that dildo, forcing it to fuck Theo.

“YES SIR!” Theo cried out as he was slowly spanked and fucked by his boyfriend till he shot his load a few times and was forced to lick it off Scott’s robes and blow his boyfriend before going back to his dorm in only his robes, no actual clothing under them, leaving him to feel exposed and grounded that Scott wasn’t going to ease up on him just because he was a teacher now.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many chapters this will have.


End file.
